make you feel my love
by finnhudson
Summary: five times finn told rachel he loved her and one time rachel did.


_five time Finn tells Rachel he loves her and the one time she tells him._

**xoxo**

i.

He loosens his tie and keeps his eyes focused on the door he's supposed to enter when he hears the opening notes of the song. He can feel her brown eyes looking at him and out of the corner of his eyes he can see her small smile.

He knows what he feels and he wants to tell her cause maybe she'll feel the same way, but what if she doesn't feel the same? He finds himself gravitating to her and she approaches him. Oh screw it, it's now or never right?

"Break a leg." (he doesn't really know what broken legs have to do with anything but he's too nervous to think about it.)

"I love you."

And she smiles.

ii.

"Finn! You need to do your math homework or Ms. Jameson will give you detention." Finn sighs as Rachel yet again slaps his wandering hand away from her leg. Rachel rolls her eyes as Finn plops himself backward onto her bed.

Finn tries again to tear Rachel away from her history homework, but she stays adamant about ignoring him. She turns her back away from him and leaves him to play with the pattern on her bedspread.

"C'mon Rach, we have plenty of time to do homework later, it's been like three days since we had some alone time." Finn practically whines. Rachel turns slightly to look at him and acts as though she's going to agree with him.

"No." She simply says before she turns her back on him again.

Finn groans and Rachel giggles slightly at his childish behavior. He then starts drawing circles on her back and she knows it won't be long before she snaps. His hand then drafts upward and soon he's outlining her bra straps.

"Ok but only for five minutes." She sighs and drops her homework to the floor placing a open mouthed kiss on his lips.

"I love you." He mutters between kisses.

She smiles against his lips and grips his shirt.

iii.

He thinks she may be following him. He can always feel her around, when he's getting books out of his locker, when he's walking to class or glee club and more than once he's caught her staring at him in glee club or history class.

One day when he's trying to find his Spanish book while look at Quinn across the hall without Sam noticing he can feel her eyes on him. He tears his glance away from Quinn for a moment to see Rachel standing a few lockers down, one that he knows isn't hers, trying to open it. He slams his locker shut and walks to her forgetting about Quinn and his Spanish book (which seems as thought it's disappeared inside his locker.)

"What are you doing?" He asks, rather harshly, and she snaps her head up. He can see the surprise and slight joy in her expressive brown eyes.

"I'm just-"

"Stop Rachel." She opens her mouth and closes it. "I know that you're trying to get me to take you back or forgive you or whatever but I need my space, someday I might but for now just give me some space."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"I loved you, this is going to take some time to get over." Finn said, ignoring the look in Rachel's eye when he said love in the past tense.

And without another word he left he standing alone.

iv.

It finally happened. Rachel Berry lost her virginity. To him no less. Sure he'd always thought they would have sex but he never thought it would be on the floor of his living room at 18 years old. She had said she was going to wait until she was 25.

But yet here they were.

Rachel had fallen asleep next to him about 15 minutes ago and he couldn't blame her. Sex was very _tiring _for the both of them. If Finn wasn't in such awe of what had just happened between the two of them he would be out cold.

But he can't stop thinking about it. It was without a doubt a hundred times better than with Santana, who had mostly done all the work while Finn just lay there, and when it was over had left Finn feeling empty inside. With Rachel though, while it wasn't some wild and kinky adventure, it made Finn feel something he only ever felt when he was with Rachel, _love. _

So with a small smile he leans over and plants a kiss in her hair and whispers a gentle, "I love you." into her ear.

He swears he sees her smile in her sleep.

v.

"Rachel you're only four months along so what if we can't find the perfect name today, we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet." Finn says as he plops himself down next to Rachel on their couch.

"Because Finn what if we keep putting it off and he or she comes out and we have no idea what we want to name her. We have to be prepared." Rachel says like it's the most obvious thing in the entire world. Finn just puts his hands up in defeat, not wanting to question her logic, before glancing at the names she's written down.

Finn's quickly realized that pregnant Rachel is just a more intense and suddenly carnivore version of regular Rachel. At first she had been super terrified considering they had just graduated from college and weren't even married yet ('what will our parents think Finn?' she had questioned and he had argued that they had been living together for three years so she shouldn't worry about it) but when she reached the end of her first trimester she was more excited then Finn was.

"We are not naming our daughter Elphaba or Fanny, sorry. And our son will not be named Fieryo or Tony." Finn said once he saw that most of Rachel's ideas were Broadway characters.

"But Finn those are some of the most classic names in the entire world. Our child would be lucky to have one of those names." Rachel huffed.

"They'll get ridiculed for their entire life. No sorry." Finn said, don't get him wrong he loved Rachel more than anything but he wasn't let his kid grow up with a name like Elphaba.

"Fine. What about Barbra?" Rachel asked.

"That's not too bad, how about her middle name can be Barbra. Deal?" Finn asked, he knew he should agree to at least one of Rachel's names unless he wanted to sleep on the couch that night.

"Sounds great Finny! I'll start thinking of some first names. Can you go get me a hamburger at the place down the street, the baby really wants one." Finn chuckled, every time Rachel asked him for meat she always used the excuse 'the baby wants it.'

"Sure babe, you're lucky I love you." Rachel giggled giving Finn a wave as he left the apartment. They were gonna be kick ass parents.

vi.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Finn and Rachel cheered as Puck laid one on Quinn, their five year old daughter looking at her 'Auntie' Quinn and 'Uncle' Puck from her spot as the flower girl with pure disgust.

"Lil doesn't seem to appreciate the groom and the bride showing their affection." Rachel whispered to Finn as she eyed Lily with an amused look on her face.

"She looks just like you when you found out Shelby and Puck had slept together." Finn chuckled, thinking about when Puck had revealed to the two that he had, in fact, slept with Rachel's birth mother.

"I thought we agreed to never speak of that again." Rachel whisper yelled in Finn's ear. By now Puck and Quinn were almost outside of the church (they had planned two weddings, this one for Quinn's religion) and Lily was tugging on the hem of Rachel's dress.

"Mama can I take my dress off now, it itches." Lily said, adjusting the frilly pink dress that Quinn had chosen. Rachel giggled slightly at her daughters struggle before crouching down.

"I'll make you deal, keep your dress on for ten more minutes and take some pictures with Auntie Quinn and Uncle Noah then you can have an extra big piece of cake. Ok?" Rachel asked. Lily's eyes widened at the mention of cake and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok mommy!" She said before bolting out of the church to find Quinn and Puck. Finn chuckled as his daughter and wrapped his arm around his wife as she cuddled into his side.

"She's just like you you know. " Finn said.

"I think her appetite and hatred for clothing that isn't t-shirts and jeans comes from you not me." Rachel giggled in response. It was true aside from when she had too Lily refused to wear anything pink or with ruffles, something that had devastated Rachel at first.

"That may be true but she's got a big heart like you do, she loves to be the center of attention, she looks exactly like you which makes her like the most beautiful kid in the world, and she's ambitious and smart and helpful. She may have my stomach and fashion sense but she got all the good stuff from you." Finn said sincerely as they watched Lily stand as still as a five year old could for 'just one more!' picture.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Rachel looked at her husband who smirked down at her.

"It couldn't hurt to tell me again."

**xoxo**

_hope you enjoyed it! please review! _

_xoxo. _


End file.
